Yuri Drabbles
by SerenityFrogLuvr3
Summary: Just what the title suggests, a bunch of unrelated stories involving the love of the girls of FMA. Ratings will fluxuate by chapter, and I'll be changing it as soon as something more racy goes up.
1. Fetish

Chapter One: Fetish

Pairing: Winry/Paninya

Warnings: Well besides girl-on-girl and a slight reference to masturbation, nothing bad in this chapter.

* * *

Winry had been twelve when she'd first learned what a fetish was. At the time, she'd thought it was disgusting the kinds of things that people could be turned on by.

And now?

Well, now she was begining to think that she may posses a fetish of her own. After all, how many people preferred the touch of cold steel to that of warm flesh? How many people felt heat pool between their legs after catching sight of a perfectly sculpted auto-mail limb? How many people got off with a metal toy they had made for just that purpose?

Besides her, of course.

Winry's thoughts were interrupted as the person lying in the bed beside her shifted. One smooth, cold leg grazed Winry under the blankets and the mechanic shivered with arousal. Turning over to gaze at the sleeping face of Paninya, Winry began to think that maybe there was nothing wrong with a fetish or two.


	2. The Magazine

Chapter Two: The Magazine

Pairings: Riza/ well, you'll see

Warnings: Well, I'm not sure if this technically counts as Yuri, but I thought it was funny. So just read it. Oh, and there's no real warnings.

* * *

Not surprisingly, it had been Havoc who'd brought in the magazine. It had all started with him leaning over to Breda and, grinning like the Chesire Cat, sliding the magaizine to his portly friend underneath the desk. From there it had escalated into what it was now, five or six men sitting around a table in the Cafeteria and passing the magazine from hand to hand. 

It was a very good magazine, all the pictures in it very... realistic. Havoc had just turned to a shot of two girls, looking very happy and very naked, when he felt the book being snatched from his hands. Looking up, the officer found himself looking up at none other than Riza Hawkeye.

The woman's face was unreadable as she stared down at the picture for what felt like an eternity. Havoc had already composed his eulogy in his mind, and had moved on to which wood he'd prefer for his coffin, when the magazine was thrown back down on the tabletop.

"That would work better lying down," Hawkeye said, tone deceptivly passive, "And you really need three women to do what they're trying to do."

Havoc very nearly swallowed his cigerette, and all around him the men's jaw's dropped. Hawkeye just shook her head and walked away, muttering to herself, "Idiotic men. They'll believe anything."


	3. Control

Chapter Three: Control

Pairing: Riza/Winry

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this, so here it is. Not mine. I wish. If it was, there'd be way more hot, none hetero sex going on.

* * *

This was ridiculous. She was Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant in the Amestris Army. She made men tremble with fear, and was argueably the best shot in the entire military. 

So how was it that she was letting herself be jerked around by a petulant girl nearly ten years her junior? How could it be that this siren was able to strip away years of decorum and keep her crawling back time after time?

And yet, she reflected as Winry shoved her up against the wall of the abandoned corrider they had found, maybe it wasn't so bad. After all, there were perks to giving up her carefully hoarded control. And one of those perks was was slowly but surely erasing all concious thought as Winry placed her mouth firmly upon Riza's, and the girl's hand traveled lower...


	4. Books

This is probably the mildest yuri drabble that I will be posting. It's just an idea that came to me, and I'm fond of it. No warnings, and it's not mine.

Wrote this in about two minutes. Seriously. Inspirtation struck, and it practically wrote itself. Which is good, because my school bus comes in about five minutes.

* * *

Sheska had always loved books. Ever since she was a little girl. Everything was always so clear in books. They told you exactly what you needed to know. She especially loved the characters in books, since she could always understand them.

Now people on the other hand- in real life, there was never handy text to tell you exactly what someone really wanted, and emotions are never as black and white as they are in her stories. So Sheska devoted her life to books, and gave up on ever being able to comprehend relationships.

Until now. Some people might have called Winry simple, and she was. Not dumb or anything, just... uncomplicated. And that was what made Sheska love her.


End file.
